Just feel better
by Amaterasu Sonne
Summary: Após tantas batalhas Saga se sente perdido e sem vida. Não se sente digno dos sentimentos que assolam seu coração e a presença dela apenas o deixa ainda mais confuso e arredio...


Sugiro que a leitura seja embalada pela música 'Just Feel Better' do Santana com vocal do Steven Tyler.

Estava parado na entrada de sua casa, apenas observando à distancia a vida acontecer. Não tinha mais vontade de participar de nada, queria apenas cumprir sua missão e que tudo finalmente se acabasse.

Sabia que não estava certo, mas não conseguia evitar, a culpa o consumia de uma forma que jamais imaginou ser possível. Permanecia ali, parado, inerte, imerso em tantos pensamentos.

Às vezes gostaria que sua mente se calasse ao menos por algum tempo, mas não conseguia, não conseguia parar o fluxo de pensamentos que pareciam queimar como fogo.

She said I feel stranded

_(Ela disse que eu me sinto encalhado)  
_And I can't tell anymore  
(_E eu não posso mais dizer)  
_If I'm coming or I'm going  
(_Se eu estou indo ou voltando)  
_It's not how I planned it  
(_Não foi assim que eu planejei)  
_I've got a key to the door  
(_Eu tenho uma chave da porta)  
_But it just won't open  
(_Mas ela simplesmente não vai abrir)_

Ouviu passos se aproximando, não precisava se virar para saber quem era. Novamente ela vinha para lhe fazer um pouco de companhia e tentar tirá-lo daquele estado melancólico.

Desde que tudo acabou, após ter sua vida devolvida e finalmente se ver livre de Ares e seus planos malignos para dominar o santuário, de voltar do inferno após a batalha contra Hades, ela ia visitá-lo.

Como ele desejou permanecer morto após aquela batalha, mas vivia novamente, por causa dela.

And I know, I know, I know  
(_Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei)  
_Part of me says let it go  
(_Parte de mim diz pra deixar pra lá)  
_That life happens for a reason  
(_A vida acontece por uma razão)  
_I don't, I don't, I don't  
(_Eu não, eu não, eu não)  
_Because it never worked before  
(_Porque isso nunca funcionou antes)  
_But this time, this time  
(_Mas desta vez, desta vez)  
_I'm gonna try anything to just feel better  
(_Eu vou tentar qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor)_

_  
_Saori se aproximou da terceira casa sem cerimônia, parecia saber que, como em todos os outros dias, ele estaria sozinho observando o santuário e imerso em seus próprios arrependimentos.

Conversava, perguntava, se interessava, mas o seu interesse não conseguia ser motivação suficiente para que ele saisse daquele estado de melancolia em que se encontrava. Ou talvez fosse extamente o que o mantinha nele.

Saga jamais poderia explicar o que sentia cada vez que sabia que ela se aproximava furtivamente, se negava com vêemencia a pensar no que a levava atá sua casa todos os dias para conversarem e passarem o tempo juntos.

Não queria, não podia, não admitia o que estava sentindo, jamais cogitaria a hipótese de ser retribuído. Não por ela.

Tell me what to do  
(_Me diga o que fazer)  
_You know I can't see through the haze around me  
(_Você sabe que eu não consigo ver através do nevoeiro em volta de  
mim)  
_And I do anything to just feel better  
(_E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor_ )

And I can't find my way  
(_Eu não posso encontrar o meu caminho)  
_Girl I need a change  
(_Garota, eu preciso de uma mudança)  
_And I do anything to just feel better  
(_E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor)  
_Any little thing that just feel better  
(_Qualquer coisinha só para me sentir melhor)  
_

Estava perdido, sempre esteve perdido. Antes sua perdição eram os desígnios malignos e o desejo de poder que o havia dominado. Agora sua perdição era um sentimento que insistia em se instalar e que parecia crescer a cada dia, a cada encontro, a cada conversa despretenciosa.

Não sabia o que fazer, sequer sabia se poderia fazer algo.

She said I need you to hold me  
(_Ela disse que eu preciso que você me segure)  
_I'm a little far from the shore  
(_Eu estou um pouco longe da praia)  
_And I'm afraid of sinking  
(_E eu estou com medo de afundar)  
_You're the only one who knows me  
(_Você é a única que me conhece)  
_And who doesn't ignore  
(_E que não ignora)  
_That my soul is weeping  
(_Que minha alma está chorando)_

_  
_Naquela tarde conversaram como de costume, até ela lhe perguntar algo muito pessoal e desconcertante. Ela finalmente perguntara, sem rodeios, o motivo daquela tristeza e isolamento. A sensação de estar sem palavras nunca lhe foi tão pungente. Não sabia como explicar.

Ela acabou dizendo que se sentia triste ao vê-lo assim, que se sentia culpada por tudo o que passou. Será que não percebia que ele faria tudo de novo apenas para que ela estivese viva!? Acabou por não dizer nada, os olhos dela pareciam desvendar sua alma enquanto ela o observava esperando por uma resposta.

I know, I know, I know  
(_Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei)  
_Part of me says let it go  
(_Parte de mim diz pra deixar pra lá)  
_Everything must have a season  
(_Tudo deve ter uma razão)  
_Round and round it goes  
(_Ela vai rodando e rodando)_

And every day's the one before  
(_Todos os dias são como o anterior)  
_But this time, this time  
(_Mas desta vez, desta vez)  
_I'm gonna try anything that just feels better  
(_Eu vou tentar qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor)  
_Tell me what to do  
(_Me diga o que fazer)  
_You know I can't see through the haze around me  
(_Você sabe que eu não posso ver através do nevoeiro em volta de mim)  
_And I do anything to just feel better  
(E_ eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor)  
_

Não sabia o que responder, como poderia se explicar sem ser rude ou excessivamente verdadeiro? Pensava, enquanto ela continuava o observando. "Provavelmente minha presença aqui constantemente apenas o incomoda, não é?" Ela perguntou, por fim, vendo que ele permaneceia calado e não conseguia responder a pergunta que havia feito.

Ele pensou em negar, mas estaria mentindo, no entanto o desconforto causado pela presença dela era bem diferente do que ela estaria imaginando.

I can't find my way  
(Eu não consigo encontrar o meu caminho)  
God I need a change

(Deus, eu preciso de uma mudança)  
And I'd do anything to just feel better  
(E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor)  
Any little thing that just feel better  
(Qualquer coisinha só para me sentir melhor)

Saori se levantou calada e deixou a 3ª casa, jamais se permitiria ser um estorvo para ele. Não para ele... pensava subindo pesadamente a escadaria de volta com os olhos marejados.

Saga permanecia estático sem conseguir se explicar, dessa vez não sabia como agir para corrigir o mal-entendido, não poderia esclarecer que estava assim por causa dela, por causa dos sentimentos que ela havia despertado nele.

I'm tired of holding on  
(Eu estou tentando me firmar)  
To all the things I ought to leave behind

(Em todas as coisas que eu deixei pra trás)  
It's really getting old, and  
(Isto está realmente se tornando comum, e)  
I think I need a little help this time!  
(Eu acho que preciso de uma ajudinha desta vez)_  
_

Os dias agora eram ainda mais longos e mais pesados, o desconforto da presença dela e dos sentimentos que o atormentavam se tornou de algum modo ainda pior, ainda mais doloroso em sua ausência.

Saga não sabia mais o que fazer, não sabia sequer se poderia fazer algo além de manter seu confinamento voluntário e continuar vivendo enquanto ainda lhe fosse imposto tal fardo.

O fato de não vê-la, de não desfrutar de sua companhia tornava ainda mais tormentoso seu retorno no santuário, e a culpa por não ter sido franco, por tê-la deixado pensar que o problema seria a presença dela... Como ela poderia pensar em algo assim, como a melhor companhia que ele tivera em tanto tempo poderia entristecê-lo...

Mas não sabia como se explicar.

I'm gonna try anything to just feel better  
(Eu vou tentar qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor)  
Tell me what to do  
(Me diga o que fazer)

You know I can't see through the haze around me  
(Você sabe que eu não posso ver através do nevoeiro em volta de  
mim)

And I do anything to just feel better  
(E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor)

_  
_Pensou em ir até ela, talvez chegar furtivamente com o pretexto de conversarem um pouco como ela sempre fizera com ele fosse o sufienciente, ele pensava enquanto tomava coragem para deixar sua casa e subir as escadarias que o levariam até Saori.

Estava deseperado e não sabia mais o que fazer para se sentir melhor

Faria qualquer coisa para se sentir melhor.

And I can't find my way  
(Eu não consigo encontrar o meu caminho)  
God I need a change

(Deus, eu preciso de uma mudança)  
And I do anything to just feel better  
(E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor)  
Any little thing that just feel better

(Qualquer coisinha só para me sentir melhor)

___x___x___x___

Esta fic é um experimento, pois nunca pensei muito nos dois como um casal, mas li tantas fics interessantes que acabei achando a idéia bacana e resolvi tentar.

Espero que vcs tenham gostado e que mandem reviews.

Bjus,


End file.
